Soulmates Never Die
by Bethey96
Summary: The events leading up to 'The Forgotten Hage's' starting in the 10th Century. Human lovers Kol and Dawn were the perfect young couple, she was a daughter of witches and he was a son of a witch. Their love and loyalty is tested by unnatural events, but they're determined to make it work. True love is sacrifice and for their love to work sacrifices must be made. (OC ,Mikaelsons )
1. The Love Affair

******This is the history and backstory to 'The Forgotten Hage's' I've tried to incorporate my storyline with the current events in The Vampire Diaries. This story explains most of what happened to Dawn and makes the other story make more sense.**

******Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Diaries **but I do own the plot and my own characters; such as the Hage family.

* * *

10th Century

Dawn and Annabelle sat together in front of their home reading each other tarot cards. The lover's card was drawn and Annabelle burst into giggles. "I wonder what this card means..."She said sarcastically. Dawn playfully smacked her little sister leg with a resounding "Shhh!" Annabelle smirked as she saw Kol admire her sister from a distance. She could tell something was going to happen, so she got up and went into the house giggling at the thought of them together.

Dawn's heart flustered as he walked towards her, his smile warmed her. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "I need to show you something" Dawn's heart pounded and she stood up, she looked up at the clouds.

"Don't be silly Kol, it's going to rain!" Kol laughed and pulled her in.

"Do we have to really do this the difficult way?" Dawn confusingly looked into his eyes. Without warning he picked her up and carried her over his shoulders down the path. She laughed hysterically as her neighbours watched in shock, secrecy wasn't his strong suit.

"Fine…fine put me down before my father sees!" She snorted with laughter as he placed her down in front of him, they were face to face. They gazed into each other's eyes as he placed the loose strands of her mousy blonde hair out of her face. He held her and smiled.

"Come on before it rains!" He then pulled her and began to run towards the forest. They weaved through the trees and jumped through puddles. It was drizzling now, and the sunlight peeped through the tree tops.

"Kol where are you leading me!" Dawn puffed as she stopped running.

"Oh come on darling, we're almost there!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her again "You'll regret if you don't hurry" She rolled her eyes and continued to run with him. He slowed as they reached the end of the forest; he'd led her to the edge of a cliff. Dawn stopped and looked in amazement at the view, she then smiled at him.

"It's beautiful! When did you find this?"

He walked over to a fallen tree and sat down to catch his breath, Dawn followed and perched herself next to him.

"Two days ago…but that's not why I brought you here." He smiled and looked at the ground; she watched him as he got up and walked to closer to the edge. "This can be our meeting spot; we must be secret for the time being." She smiled, walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Everyone knows Kol. And I think everyone will know, now that you've carried be across town" They both laughed. The rain began to pour as he turned around. His dark brown eyes met with hers as he leant in to kiss her. Dawn's heart pounded in her chest as he rested his forehead onto hers, he stroked her rosy cheeks.

"I love you Dawn" She smiled as he kissed her again. Their clothes were sodden as the rain poured down. "Let's go back before we become ill" He kissed her one last time before they headed home hand in hand. Without a clue of their future they ran gleefully as lovers.


	2. Aluesa's Foresight

Dawn entered her house, all her sisters and mother sat around the fire. Elizabeth turned at her daughter and fuss over how drench she was.

"You've only just got over the last illness! Where the hell have you been?" She ushered Dawn in front of the fire; Aluesa looked at her sister with a shocked face.

"You didn't!" Dawn looked at her sister with a smile and shook her head. Aluesa whispered to Amber and burst into giggles. Their mother looked at them all and mainly at her eldest.

"Aluesa! What have I told you about invading people's minds?" Aluesa smirked as her mother rabbled to herself.

"Adolescent witches are the worse! Especially when they're all girls!" They all laughed at their mother. Aluesa and Amber looked at their mother.

"Mother its only Dawn and Annabelle who are!" Amber protested. As their father George walked in Elizabeth rolled her eyes, he'd been out hunting and he too was drenched. She looked out of the window to check the daylight. "I'm meant to be preparing for the caves but instead I'm fussing over you too. Annabelle help your sister! And you two gather the food. And you my dear get that rodent off the table!" Elizabeth was always on edge on Full Moon night, she was desperate to get to the caves before the transformations. As the rain eased the Hale's met up with the Mikaelsons and then made for the caves. The caves were packed with tension that night as there was new werewolves' having their first transformation. Hendrik sat with Annabelle as she read his tarot; she was confused at the cards.

"What do they mean?" Hendrik asked, he seemed worried about her expression. She shook her head

"I don't know, you've never got these ones before. It depends on your question." She looked at him hoping that he'd tell her.

"It's a secret!" He then got up and walked over back to his family. Annabelle sat and stared at the cards, she then called Aluesa over.

"These cards. What do they mean?" She handed one over to her sister; Aluesa looked worryingly at the card and then turned to her sister.

"Death. Don't worry, it could mean something innocent such as the death of an idea or situation. It's very rare that it means the death of a person" She comforted her sister, but still looked uneasy herself. "Come on lets sleep" As everyone settled in the caves Aluesa went into trance, her mother walked over to her to calm her.

"What have you seen?" Aluesa's eyes began to well up "Shh, my dear" Elizabeth put her hands on her forehead and began to do a spell. "Go to sleep my dear" Aluesa calmed and then closed her eyes. Elizabeth went back to her bed, she knew something was about to happen, something that was going to change the course of nature.

-Next Day

George sat with Kol and Elijah showing them how to sharpen their swords.

"I still don't understand why you don't get your father to show you!" Said George as he handed back Elijah's sword.

"Our father is best at teaching us to fight, he prefers it." Replied Elijah, Kol sat staring at Dawn.

"KOL. Your sword." Said George. Kol awkwardly laughed and handed his sword "Whilst fighting take note of your surroundings, you can use it to your advantage." After sharpening their swords, he got up to clear up. Michael walked over and the two boys hurried off.

"George have you seen Niklaus or Hendrik, they weren't in the caves when I got up" George walked over to him and shook his head.

"No, but they were in there last night…I'll help you find them" The two men hurried off towards the forest. Esther paced around the front of Ayanna's house waiting for news about her missing boys. Suddenly Klaus came running into the village carrying a lifeless Hendrik; the village circled the scene as Esther cried over her son's corpse. Ayanna looked at Hendrik as she broke the news that the spirits couldn't do anything. Michael runs towards his family and watches over angrily as George ushers his wife to Esther. Rebekah tried to comfort Klaus as Elizabeth frantically tried to heal his wounds; she began to panic tearing through all of her grimoires trying to find something. She burst into stressed tears as she realizes Aluesa's foresight was correct

"I'm so sorry Est, I'm so sorry" Whispered Elizabeth as her husband tried to comfort her. Aluesa stood from a distance watching the event as if she'd seen it before.


	3. A Change

Things between the Mikaelsons and werewolves became awkward. But the Hage's didn't have the time to worry; they had problems of their own. Silas believers had wandered into town preaching of his return, witch mothers hid their children away, they weren't welcome. Amber was the only one who had listened, she became a recluse spending hours reading her grimoires and hiding them away from her family. Dawn began to feel strange, her mother watched from a distance sensing something. She was by the opening when Kol came out of his house, he looked at her face.

"Are you alright?" Her head began to spin as she held onto him.

"I don't know" She held her head as he led her back to her house. As she fainted Kol caught her, Elizabeth came rushing out of her house.

"Quick Kol get her into the house!" He picked her up and walked into the house, laying her down on the bed. Elizabeth called for Annabelle.

"Go to Ayanna and bring her here!" Kol began to look worried as Elizabeth began to look through her grimoires. Annabelle ran through the village calling for Ayanna, Esther walked out of the house.

"What's the matter Annabelle?" Annabelle rushed to her and began gasping for air.

"It's Dawn, mother thinks she's ill." Ayanna appeared out of the Mikaelsons house giving Esther a cold look.

"Take me to her" They ran across the village and burst into the house. Whilst Kol held onto Dawns hand, Ayanna inspected the shivering girl.

"Get him out of here. This is witch business" Kol pleaded to stay but it landed on deaf ears. "She'll be fine, don't worry" He took one last look at Dawn and left. She made her way towards Elizabeth. "She's gaining her powers, but it's very violent. You need a way for her to control her powers, they're greater than she can control." Elizabeth walked back over to her daughter as Amber walked in. "The spirits believe she's the only one who can truly destroy Silas" Amber took a long stare at Ayanna, taking in the words she ran back out. "Keep her inside at all costs. Things are about to get ugly" With that Ayanna left and was never seen again.


	4. The Blessing

After Ayanna's disappearance the Mikaelsons vanished into hiding, and people began to go missing and few ventured out. Dawn looked out through the window as her mother began looking through grimoires as Esther sat opposite.

"You've created monsters Est! George can't even go out to hunt!" She flopped down next to her. "Ayanna's gone, Ambers gone crazy and Dawn…How can I tell her what's happened?" She burst into tears "I cannot take it anymore Est, what can I do that won't anger the spirits? I just want to keep my girls safe" Esther hugged her friend.

"So did I, that is why I did what I did. Yours cannot cope without mine and mine cannot cope without yours!" Elizabeth rubbed her eyes and looked towards Dawn; who was still glaring out of the window.

"Only problem is, is that if my girls go out yours will kill them…No matter how much they don't want to, they cannot help it" An idea lingered in her mind but would it anger the spirits, she couldn't tell Ayanna was the one who could tell and she was gone. She jumped up and ran towards Amber who was reading her grimoires.

"Mother! Don't!" Elizabeth gave her a cold look as she realized it was dark magic. She walked back towards Esther flicking through the pages. Esther stared at her friend shaking her head and grabbed the dark book.

"You cannot do dark magic! You and your girls have been blessed with individual powers by the spirits, you'll be spitting in their faces!" Elizabeth stared in deep thought as she realized what she could do.

"I know what to do but I need your help, Est" She began to gather bowls and potions.

"No you're not going to…" Elizabeth shook her head before Esther could finish "What are you going to do then?"

"Give them a long life. Make their blood unappetizing…vervain I need some vervain" Esther ran out to the White Oak tree and grabbed a handful of the flowers, on returning Michael looked from their house. She finished the potion and called Aluesa over and held her hand.

"Say what I say…" She nodded at her mother and then held Esther's hand; they circled the bowl chanting so fast Annabelle got dizzy from watching. The bowl burst into flame, Dawn looked over at the beautiful flame that they'd created. As the spell ended the flame slowly retreated back into the bowl. Their mother smiled at her successful spell, and then grabbed a spoon. She coached her youngest daughter over to drink the liquid, as she did so she coughed.

"That's disgusting!" Her mother sighed at her.

"Well it's not meant to taste good, stop your fussing!" George walked in, he'd been bitten. Esther looked both horrified and ashamed. George didn't say anything he just dusted off his coat and kissed his wife's cheek.

"What happened to you?" Elizabeth squealed, he just laughed.

"Had a bit of a wrestle with your husband Est." He chuckled "Luckily for me, nobody knew I could do spells. He's got a bit of a headache know" He looked towards the bowl "What's that?" Elizabeth told him to open his mouth, as he did so she shoved the spoonful in. He coughed as his wound healed. "Ugh, that's worse than your cooking!" She smacked him as he trotted away chuckling. The deed was done; all the Hage's were blessed. But there was one last portion; Elizabeth gave the spoon to Esther.

"The last is for you" She smiled as her friend tried to decide "Please" Esther then smiled as she took the last portion, she coughed also.

"That is really bad" She laughed "When does it take affect?" Elizabeth began to write in her grimoires and then decided not to.

"Overnight" Esther walked closer to her friend and whispered into her ear.

"I have a problem with Niklaus…he's a hybrid" Elizabeth looked at Esther in shock "I know what to do so that he loses it" Elizabeth nodded

"I'll help you"


	5. An Immortal Heart

Dawn ventured out of the house in search for her best friend; she hadn't seen her in weeks but as predicted Rebekah was sitting by the lake. As Dawn got closer she realized she was crying, so she flopped down next to her.

"What's up Beks?" Rebekah edged away from her, Dawn looked at her confusingly "Do I smell or something?" Rebekah sighed, all she wanted to do was hug her friend but she was afraid she'd hurt her. Realizing the problem Dawn picked up a sharp rock and sliced her hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rebekah shrieked. Minutes past as the blood dripped from her hand, Rebekah sat confused and yet relieved. "Why don't I?" Dawn smirked and hugged her friend.

"Mother did a spell last night. It means that you're not attracted to our blood. I'm glad she did, being cooped up in the house was sending me insane" Rebekah burst into happy tears and hugged her again.

"How did she do that?"

"I don't know, something witchy and to do with vervain. Didn't your mother tell you?" Rebekah shook her head as Dawn ripped a chunk of her dress off to cover her wound. The two girls sat and chatted for an hour before Rebekah got up and left. Dawn stayed and practised a simple spell.

All of a sudden a screech echoed through the air making Dawn jump out of her skin. She became inquisitive and began to run towards the source. From a distance she saw a man with a woman, she walked closer. Her mouth dropped as she realized it was Kol; she stopped and stared taking in what she was seeing.

As he drained the woman he saw Dawn from the corner of his eye. In shame he dropped the body and turned his face away from her gaze, he didn't want her to see what he had become. He quickly wiped the blood away from his mouth. She stood beside him and touched his face; she then lifted his chin so that she could look into his eyes.

"There's no need to hide, you don't frighten me" She stroked his cheeks as his fangs retreated and his eyes calmed. He pulled her hands away and looked down.

"Please Dawn; I don't want to hurt you. I've become a monster" She lifted his chin again and smiled at him

"You are not a monster Kol, and you will not hurt me. I love you and I always will no matter what. I'll be here for you until the end" She placed her forehead on his as a single tear fell from his eye. As she wiped it away he held her in and stared into her bright eyes.

"I will protect you" He quietly said as he stroked her face

"Then protect me from what I want" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. His lifted her up and carried her to the cliff edge. She stood back to steady herself as he chuckled

"That was fast..." Before she could finish her sentence he pressed his lips against hers, as he kissed her neck he heard her heart beat fast. He embraced her as he came to the realization; she was mortal.

He lead her all the way home that night, before he left he kissed her hand.

"I will be with you till the end" And she believed him.


	6. Sisterhood is Broken

She walked into the house with a skip in her step, but her glee was shortly lived. Things between her and Amber became sour, and today was no exception as Amber gave her a cold and piercing look. The house was empty except for the 3 oldest, Aluesa sat awkwardly by her bed; she hated seeing her sister's bicker. Amber walked up to Dawn with a suspicious smile; she held her sister's hand.

"Look if we work together all this could end…just join me. All of us together can bring back Silas!" Dawn wriggled her hands free from her sister's grasp. "Dawn he is buried with the cure to vampirism! If you raise him you can give the cure to Kol and have a family…with your gifts you can bring back Williame!" Aluesa coughed to bring their mothers presence into knowledge. Elizabeth's heart dropped as she heard 'Williame'; her beloved son.

"Amber! Do not speak of him!" Elizabeth blurted "Enough of this topic!" she threw her basket onto the floor. Amber rolled her eyes at her family's pathetic beliefs.

"Mother why not? He was a great witch, an idol! And he will rise again. You don't honestly believe Dawn can kill him, his powers too great!" Their mother checked to see if Annabelle was around and then shut the door. Aluesa turned to her younger sister.

"Dawns powers are greater than you know. You're insane!" Amber scoffed at her sisters words and disgustingly looked at Dawn

"What her? She's pathetic chasing after a love that is lost!" Dawn went for her but was pulled back by her mother "Will he love you when you're old and dying? You will bring him nothing…you are nothing. His love for you will end and he'll leave you alone and helpless" Her mother tried to calm the situation, but the door flung open and the candles burst into flame.

"Oh, I've hit a nerve! I'm not afraid of you little sister, your mind has been poisoned with beliefs that you're powerful. You are weak, spoilt and pathetic."

"Your mind had been poisoned with the lies of Silas. Spending hours practising dark magic, you're the waste!" Dawn spat back, all three girls shouts blurred into one.

"ENOUGH!" Elizabeth roared, her patience was spent, she turned to Amber with teary eyes "You are no child of mine" Amber laughed and looked in disbelief at them, and she walked towards the door.

"I will watch you all fall" She was gone; she'd lost her heart and her mind. Their mother burst into tears as she realized she had lost another child. She saw it coming but never acted, she felt hurt and ashamed. The New World had destroyed Esther's family and now hers. She held onto her two daughters hands.

"Protect each other" Annabelle rushed into the house and into her mother's arms "All of you. Stay together no matter what"


	7. The Fatal Blow

Amber-

Her hatred for her little sister filled every bone in her body, her pathetic family were afraid of true power! She made her way into the forest clinging on to the one thing she cared and lived for, her grimoires. She remembered when everyone would praise her for her powers, but no-one cared since the Silas believers poisoned her mind.

"I will make them believe" She spoke to herself "I will make them pay" She began to soar through her grimoires searching for a dark spell, the darkest she'd ever cast. Dawns love for Kol would be the end of her, and good riddance! Amber smirked as she found what she craved, she walked to somewhere she could see the sky.

"Tonight, I will succeed. If you want to save her, you will have to hurry"

* * *

The Hage's sat in silence; Elizabeth sat in shock and didn't make a sound. George looked at his miserable wife worryingly, but he didn't know what to say. Annabelle went to bed early; she couldn't face what had just happened. The wind began to pick up outside as a note was slipped through the door, Dawn rushed to collect it.

~To my dearest, Meet me at our place

She smiled and asked her father's permission, he sighed as he looked over towards his silent wife

"You may as well dear, there's no need for you to be here. That goes for you as well Aluesa, now the both of you go out get way from this mess. And be careful!" They kissed their father and walked out the door.

"I'll go over to the Mikaelsons, they'll come for you if anything happens" She hugged her sister and ran towards Elijah.

* * *

Dawn began to walk slowly towards the forest, it was more eerie than usual, but she carried on walking none the less. It was getting dark, but she wasn't worried the full moon was another week away. As she reached the edge there was no-one there, she looked everywhere but Kol was nowhere to be seen. She began to call him name but there was nothing.

"Kol, this isn't funny" There was still nothing, she began to shake as she realized something was wrong. A loud piercing howl echoed, it was too close for comfort. She began to run, she wished she had Kols speed, but she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She heard a crunch of twigs in the darkness, she hoped it was Kol. Her heart began to pound as she saw the piercing eyes of the wolves; she felt their hot breath on her skin. She chanted a spell but it didn't work, their minds were blocked by dark magic. She began to tremble and tears fell down her cheeks as she realized what was happening.

"Please Amber I'm your sister" Slowly backing up towards the tree the alpha male stepped forward, growling at every step she took back. As the wolf leapt at her she screamed Ambers name.

Kol burst at the scene as he saw the wolf tear at her. Anger overpowered him as he ran over and ripped the werewolf apart, resulting in the others retreating. He fell beside her, cringing at the mess. Her once beautiful smooth face was now covered in bruising and scratches. Her clothes and mousy blonde hair was stained with blood, and her bright eyes had become dim. He held her in his arms weeping as a bit of blood trickled from her red lips.

A faint heartbeat broke the silence he held her tighter as she peeped open her eyes.

"My Kol…" She wheezed and spluttered "True love is sacrifice…" A tear fell as she tried to touch his face, but she couldn't move.

"It's not going to end this way" Dawn smiled at him; her heart began to beat slower. Kol carefully picked her up and ran towards the village.

He rushed into the village calling out for help, Aluesa and the Mikaelsons were the first out of the house. Aluesa screamed as she saw her little sister limp and lifeless body, Elijah tried to comfort her as she fell next to her. Elizabeth soon rushed out to see the commotion, time slowed as she saw her daughter's tattered face and shredded chest. She ran to her side and tried to make eye contact.

"Dawn…Please…Dawn" Her hands began to quiver at the lack of response, Esther rushed in with her grimoires.

"We have no choice Liz, you need to change her!" Elizabeth looked up in horror

"She'll lose her powers!" But she looked back down at her hands; they were covered in Dawns blood. She nodded and turned to Aluesa "Keep her alive!"" The two witches ran into the house to create the vampirism potion, but with a difference. Aluesa placed her head on Dawns chanting a spell to keep her alive a bit longer, Kol was still holding onto her cold hand. Amber watched from a distance and smiled, she had succeeded. He fought back the tears as he saw Amber's pleased face in the distance. Every bone in his body wanted to go after her, but his heart told him to stay.

* * *

"This isn't going to work Liz! The spirits…" Esther pleaded as Elizabeth changed the recipe

"The spirits want Silas destroyed, I think they can handle her" She interrupted "Sacrifices must be made to destroy him!"

"But doppelgänger blood won't work!" Elizabeth shook her head as she mixed the potion.

"She doesn't need that, she's already been blessed. We'll have to use mine…" She grabbed a knife and sliced her hand, letting the blood drip. "Witch blood will keep her powers…" She handed over the knife to Esther who then did the same. "And vampire blood will create her immortality…get some of Kols"

Esther ran out and stabbed her mourning son; running back into the house she tapped the knife on the edge of the bowl.

"Why his blood?"

"Instead of being ruled by blood, her humanity is tied by emotion. A loss of a loved one such as Kol will send her spiralling…he is immortal and difficult to kill. Her sisters are blessed with long life, so they'll be alive long enough for her to kill Silas" She took a final stir and nodded at Esther. "I ask of one thing Est, her transformation will take time. If Amber get to her during this time she will kill her, I need Michael to take her." They began to walk out of the house

"Why not the others?"

"They have an emotional tie to her; with that weakness Amber can consume their minds…" She paused and looked towards Esther "This magic will over power me; I'm the sacrifice that needs to be made…Look after my girls"

Esther's face changed into horror as watched her friend begin the ritual. There was nothing she could do, she ran towards Michael to tell him. Elizabeth kissed her husband for the last time and then poured the liquid into Dawns mouth. She began to chant her spell.

A powerful wind blew through the village as Elizabeth's chanting got louder. Dawn's body began to writhe as her mother's eyes turned from blue to a possessed white, the magic and spirits were overtaking her. A trickle of blood fell from her nose as her daughters wounds began to heal. Everyone except for Elizabeth and Dawn were thrown back from the power. Her once olive skin became pale and her once delicate face had become devilled. With a final push of power everything became silent.

Elizabeth fell back from her knees, her breaths were shorter. Her eyes faded back to their formal colour as she gasped for air. She looked up towards her family, Annabelle cried in her father's arms as Elizabeth took a final smile before she collapsed on the ground. Before her final breath she turned towards Dawn and smiled as she saw her arm twitch and her breathing quicken. She had succeeded.

Annabelle and Aluesa ran towards their mother's corpse. Esther nodded at her husband, who then rushed towards Dawns body and carried her away. She then stood and stared at her best friend's body, with teary eyes she looked up towards Ambers defeated face.


	8. A New Sense

Bolting up she breathed heavily, squinting her eyes she looked around. The sun glared down onto her face as she came into consciousness. A blur of green, brown and blue took form in the shape of a forest and the beautiful blue sky. Remembering what had happened before she frantically patted her chest, the wounds had gone.

"What happened to me?" She whispered to herself as she looked down at her hands, she was wearing a beautiful ring. As she slowly stood up sound bombarded her, she could hear the light wind and the heartbeats of the birds that perched themselves in the trees. She never felt so alive but she began to crave something, something she'd never craved before.

"Up and about at last" Said a familiar voice, she turned her head towards the source, it was Michael.

"W-what happened to me?" He smiled as he walked towards her, holding his hand out.

"You're one of us now. Come on, you need to finish your transformation" She grabbed his hand as he led her towards a young woman; she was bleeding from the neck.

"Oh no, I can't!" Her hesitation was shortly lived as she felt her face tense up, and the piercing of fangs through her gums. She couldn't contain herself any longer as she raced towards the woman, plunging her fangs into her neck. Michael watched from a distance and was amazed at her new found power; her transformation was different to his. As the woman dropped to the ground, Dawn turned towards Michael.

"Where's my family? And the others?" He put his head down, preparing himself to break the news.

"You must stay with me during your transformation, your father and sisters will join you later on…and for my children, it is best if your kept away" Dawn nodded at first and then realized the lack of her mother's presence in his list. She walked towards him with an enquiring face.

"And mother? Where is she?" Michael looked away from her and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Dawn, your mother is dead" She felt taken back by his news, feeling a sense of guilt she began to cry. He walked up to her and hugged her "I'm here to help you; it was your mothers wishes" He lifted up her face and looked into her sorrowful eyes "You are strong, stronger than you believe. You are going to get through this and fulfil your destiny" She smiled at him; she'd never seen this side of Michael before, he was always so angry and mad.

Weeks went by as Michael taught her what being immortal was like; he showed her how to control her cravings. One day they sat down in the middle of a forest, she stared into the mysterious ring on her finger. Michael began to go back to his old ways; she could tell he was angry but what at? He saw her gazing at her daylight ring and sat beside her.

"That's the same daylight ring as Kol's…" She smiled as she began to think of her true love, Michaels face turned serious as he looked away from her. "Dawn your family will be here soon, but I cannot wait. In showing you how to control yourself, my children have lost their control. I need to go after them, in particular Niklaus." He took a long pause as Dawn accidently looked into his mind.

"He's killed Esther hasn't he?" Michael slowly nodded his head and quickly stood up. "Go! Do not wait for my permission. Thank you Michael for saving me, you are a better man than I once thought" She hugged him goodbye and then went back to where she once sat.

She waited there for hours hoping to see the familiar faces of her family; she began to worry as it was getting late. Silence was disturbed by the crunching of the autumn leaves; a shadow stumbled in the distance.

"Dawn is that you?" The voice was faint and sorrowful but she recognised it, she ran towards the shadow. The tired and battered face of her little sister collapsed into her arms.

"My dear what happened?" Dawn looked into her eyes; Annabelle began to cry as she spluttered a name

"Amber…" Dawn felt anger in her heart, as she cradled her. She then knew that her father and Aluesa were gone, Annabelle was all she had left. She had a decision to make, but was it going to be the right one? She picked up her sister

"We're going to leave these lands." Annabelle sniffed as she grabbed onto Dawns hand, she knew what she was thinking.

"Dawn, change me. I know that's what you're thinking" Dawn sighed, it seemed like the right thing to do but would it work.

"What if it doesn't work?" Her sister smiled at her

"It will" Dawn reluctantly revealed her wrist and bit into it, as she drank Dawn realized she'd have to kill her for it to work. Annabelle stood back and prepared herself. Dawn took a final sigh as she went up to her and broke her neck, as she waited for her to wake a passing man saw the 'dead' girl.

"Do you need help?" He ran towards them, Dawn looked up to him and smirked

"Yes we do..." She ran towards him and bit into his neck, almost momentarily her little sister woke. She dropped the man's body next to her. "Drink, and then it'll be complete" Annabelle nodded as she drained the man, she stood up, she felt alive.

"This is what it feels like?" She said in amazement "Shame that we've lost our powers" Dawn nodded.

"We need to get you a daylight ring…" Before she finished Annabelle pulled out a ring, it was their mothers.

"Will this work?" She passed it over to Dawn, as she looked at it. It still needed magic to work, she decided to try. As she held it out on her palm it burst into flame, she still had her powers. Annabelle stared at her "You still have your powers? I thought that couldn't happen? You don't think that…" Dawn looked towards her

"Possibly, try it." Annabelle performed a simple spell, it worked. The two girls looked at each other in shock, they were both hybrids. Dawn ran towards her grabbing her hand.

"Come on, let's leave. I don't want Amber to find out. Anyway being immortal we have the perfect excuse to travel the world!" They giggled at the possibilities and adventures that were before them; they ran off and left the New World, who knew if they'd return.


	9. Lost and Found

5 centuries past as Dawn and Annabelle travelled across Europe in the hope of escaping Amber, they found themselves in England. They travelled the country attending balls, with Dawn in the hope of reuniting with their once close friends.

They'd settled in a small town where they lived in a large manor, they loved being classed as nobles. After a month they received an invitation to a ball, held by one of the neighbouring noblemen. They loved balls as they fed excessively on the attendees and were gifted by rich men who fell for their charms.

They entered that hall in amazement at the beauty of what the 15th century had offered; Annabelle fussed over her dressed as her sister linked arms with her.

"It's awful being forever 16, you're the lucky one at least you're classed as an adult" She whispered as Dawn laughed.

"You wanted this, my dear. And in many ways you have the advantage" Annabelle looked up to her in confusion "With your innocent face you get away with murder" She rolled her eyes as her sister laughed again. They made their way to the lounge area of the hall, Dawn wasn't her usual self and Annabelle noticed.

"Sister, I know why you are distressed. Do you wish to go home?" Dawn looked away from her; sometimes it was hard to mourn in private.

"I do not know what you mean, I'm perfectly fine" Annabelle rolled her eyes at her sister "I will get over this, and I'll be myself again"

She sighed at herself; Dawn had never been the same since losing contact with Kol. And that night was the anniversary of their departure from each other. She tried to comfort her sister.

"It has been 5 centuries; I hope they turn up soon. I cannot bear seeing you like this"

"It does not matter, he's probably moved on" Determined to change the topic she lifted up her sister to dance. Before they reached the dance floor a familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.

"The famous Hage beauties, I wondered when we'd meet you again" As they turned the cheeky grin of her old friends face came into view.

"Niklaus?" In disbelief she hugged him "So you knew we were here?" He nodded as she linked arms with him, he lead her towards the crowded corner.

"Sister…I have something for you" As Rebekah turned towards Klaus; she gave a wide smile and threw herself at her best friend.

"We thought you were dead?!" She stood back in realization of the attention they were getting and then hugged Annabelle. In the centre of the hall people began to form into a dance, classical music brought in the life. The three girls joined the dance with Niklaus, during the dance there were numerous changes of partners and before each change the new partner kissed the ladies hand. Time stopped as the forth partner kissed her hand, it was familiar. As he lifted his face her heart dropped. "Kol?"

He looked so different from the last time; all she wanted to do was leap into his arms. They continued to dance and before the next change they ran off. Leading her outside he couldn't contain himself any longer, before she could say another word he smacked his lips against hers and held her tight.

"I thought you were dead…" He gasped. She smiled and kissed him again

"Well I'm very much alive" He began to chuckle as he stared into her eyes, he'd missed looking into them so much. "I've been searching for you for so long" She held onto his hand as he looked away.

"I wish that I never stopped…I'm so sorry Dawn" She hushed him and kissed his cheek

"Do not fret over the past, I am here now" He smiled at her, stroking her face he realized something.

"Are you one of us?" She playfully giggled as she bit his lip and seductively looked up to his eyes

"Possibly…" He pulled her in close so that they were nose to nose; he then slanted his head and whispered

"Enough of this" He picked her up and placed her over his shoulders like he did so 500 years before "Now where do you live" She burst into giggles as he ran towards her home.

* * *

The hall began to empty and the Originals and Annabelle took their final meals for the night. Annabelle dropped the body, wiped her mouth and looked around the room, Dawn wasn't anywhere.

"Nik have you seen Dawn?" He shook his head as he continued to drain his victim. Rebekah walked into the room and smiled. It was nice having female company, living with her elder brothers made her feel isolated.

"Have you seen her Rebekah? I last saw her at that dance" Rebekah smirked as she realized where she was.

"She bumped into Kol…would you like to stay here the night?" Annabelle grimaced at the thought of what they were up to. She nodded at Rebekah who then led her to her room.

* * *

The Next Day-

Kol woke up with Dawn in his arms, as he pushed the strands of her hair behind her ears she stirred. He looked into her fascinating eyes as she opened them.

"Morning darling" She smiled at him and then buried her face into his chest. He pulled her arm out of the covers and linked their hands together.

"We best go back; Annabelle will be worried"

"I'm sure she can handle your absence a bit longer…" He gave a cheeky smile as he sat up

"What are you up to now?" Although she loved him she always knew he was going to do something, out of the ordinary. He rolled towards her and began to nibble at her neck, she giggled hysterically at his silliness. "Get off you" As he sat back up she jumped out of bed before he could do anything else silly.

"I'm hungry" Dawn rolled her eyes at him as she dressed herself

He got out of bed and looked out of the window. As Dawn finish getting dressed he walked towards her, he couldn't believe she was back, it was like a dream. He held her tight in his arms; he never wanted to lose her again


	10. A Bleeding Heart TriggersA Tortured Mind

The aftermath of the Mikaelson's ball would engrave itself on Dawn's mind forever. A shadow lingered in the corner, keeping a close eye on Dawn. Klaus noticed it as cold chills ran down his back every time he looked towards it. At first he did not make a fuss, anyway he was a step closer to becoming a hybrid. The latest doppelgänger had appeared and was in his gasp, Katerina Patrova. As Elijah walked Katerina away Klaus walked towards Dawn and her sister.

"Almost complete I just need a witch" He looked at Dawn hoping she'd agree, but she just sarcastically laughed at him.

"Why do you want to break the curse? Does it bother you that out of the three hybrids in the world you're the only one who cannot access your other side?" She gave a cruel smile "I'm not helping you Nik, go and find another witch" Klaus sighed he hoped it'd be easier. The shadow caught his attention again, and a glimpse of a familiar face formed. It was Amber. Before he could think he grabbed Dawn and Annabelle and led them out of the room.

"You two need to get away from here, she has found you!" Dawns face fell, and before anyone could say goodbye they were gone. Kol search the mansion but couldn't find her anywhere, he caught a glimpse of Amber and then realized. They were gone.

Dawn cried as she packed her things, they'd returned to their home to collect their things. Annabelle sat in silence as the maids rushed around the house. They were heartbroken, their lives had changed for the better and they'd finally settled. Kol burst into their house in the hope that they were still there, he was lucky. Dawn sadly looked into his worried face

"I don't want to leave again…" He cradled her head against his chest and sighed, he knew he had to help some way

"Why is she hunting you down?"

"I-I'm the only one who can truly destroy Silas…" She turned away and continued to pack he stood back and pulled out a box from his pocket.

"I must do something" She shook her head at him "There must be something! I'll find some witches we can travel with…" Dawn mournfully shook her head and fell to the ground, but Kol knew he had to save her.

"I have waited 500 years for you! I'm not losing you again" He handed the box towards her as she opened it she began to cry even more, he really was leaving. The box contained a small heart shaped locket; he pulled it out and tied it around her neck.

"I will be with you forever…I will find a way " Her eyes became red from the tears "I will find you again" He kissed her hard "I love you and I always will" As he ran out of the door she sat there crying heavily.

"I cannot live without you…" She whimpered to herself.

Although the danger they stayed, and waited for Kol to return.

Katerina POV-

Amber stood proudly as her prized and most vicious descendants Anita and Henry watched over the petrified Katerina. Amber walked towards her with her wicked smile.

"I can guarantee your safety Katerina, all you have to do is tell me where Dawn is" She spoke slowly and with emphasis.

"I do not know what you mean by safety? Am I in danger?" Katerina was confused, she was used to being an ordinary girl but she was plunged into the care of the powerful.

"Niklaus wants to use you as a sacrifice…to break a curse. You will die unless you co-operate" Katerina's face began to show fear; she'd expected something was different about him. "Now we can and will guarantee your safety, as long as you tell us where she is" Katerina pressed her lips together, and then shook her head. Dawn was so kind to her and she knew that Amber wanted to hurt her. Amber noticed her reluctant behaviour and looked towards Anita.

"Make her co-operate" Anita smirked, she loved hurting people it was in her blood. She pulled tightly at her hair until she screamed. It then hit Katerina, she was either going to be killed by Klaus or by them.

"Fine! Fine!" Anita released her and pushed her head down, Amber turned towards her holding the moonstone.

"Now after you tell me, you will run with this" Ambers voice was powerful and evil, she reluctantly nodded and grabbed the moonstone. As Amber stood up she turned to the descendants and smirked.

"Things are now in motion, when you find her, kill her" As the three left the room Katerina realized what she had done, she looked down at the moonstone, she was by herself now.

Dawn strolled through the gardens one last time before they fled the country. It was a beautiful night as they waited for Kols return in a few hours. She began her walk back as she picked a rose for her little sister. She walked into the house, it was eerily quiet.

"Belle? Where are you?" She walked through into the study and looked up. Her heart dropped and a cold chill went through her spine as she dropped the rose. Her little sister was staked into the wall, her purple gown stained with blood "Belle…" She gasped in disbelief, her eyes veined as she detected the presence of her murderers.

"Time to join your sisters Hage" Dawn turned at them; Anita's face was cold and emotionless just like her mothers. Dawn began to shake with rage this was the last straw, she couldn't contain herself any longer. She raced towards the Descendants and fought against their attempts to stake her. She ripped them apart within seconds. Facing towards Annabelle it switched. A pool of blood covered her feet as she breathed heavily.

"Dawn…" Klaus's voice meant nothing to her, Rebekah screamed at Annabelle's body as Elijah held onto her. "Dawn!" He was shouting now. She turned her face towards them and looked at them with soulless eyes. Her mind had gone. "DAWN!" They screamed after her as she raced out of the house.

She stopped running and found herself in the village that stood by her home. She heard the people's blood pump throughout their bodies and all she wanted to do was kill them. She grabbed a young woman and snarled into her ear.

"Where is Amber Hage" The woman shivered with fear and shook her head, without hesitation she plunged her teeth into her. That's when the screams began; she did not stop and had no mercy. She was going to kill everyone until she found Amber.

The ground ran with blood as Dawn stood in the middle, she turned her head and looked at the bodies. As her humanity came back she began to cry-What had she done? She began to shake at the realization of what she had done. She fell to the ground and cried heavily-She'd lost everything. Klaus fell beside her and held her tight.

"Come on we need to get you away!" Rocking herself she shook her head rigorously and began to repeatedly scream "No!" He turned her face to him so she could look into his eyes.

"Save me Nik" He knew what she wanted of him but could he? "Prevent Sila's return…And keep my Kol alive…Please Nik" He looked around at the massacre, he was in disbelief that someone like her had done this. He had no other choice; he pulled out a dagger from his pocket. He looked into her eyes as she began to lose her humanity again "Please" As her eyes veined he pushed the dagger into her heart, her neutralized body falling into his arms.

"I promise"

As Kol entered the village he sensed something was wrong, he smelt blood and lots of it. He walked into her house, something was defiantly wrong.

"Dawn? Annabelle?" There was silence. He followed the smell of blood into study and looked up towards the dangling body of Annabelle. He looked around and saw the bodies of two descendants. He was too late. He ran towards the village and was horrified at the massacre that flooded the streets. Where was she? Klaus walked towards him

"Kol…she's gone" His face was saddened and shocked by the reaction of his little brother. Kol walked towards Klaus and cried on his shoulder.

"I should never have left!" His tears soon turned into anger, he couldn't bear losing her twice. His head and heart ached as he realized-he was never going to see her again.

Kol left with the witches determined to prevent Sila's return, Klaus wouldn't see him again for another hundred years. Klaus looked at the peaceful face of Dawn; he laid her in a beautiful casket. He still couldn't believe that under her kind and friendly face lingered a monster, and he knew that when she returned she'd never be the same again.


End file.
